


Making It Work

by Anonymous



Series: Control to Own [3]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Aftermath, Alpha/Omega, Getting to Know Each Other, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, omega biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Asami has secured his mate in a permanent bond. A bond neither of them were ready to be a part of so soon. How do they go on from there?Can be read as a standalone (for those who'd like to skip the angst of 'Crossed Paths'), as I will do a brief summary of Crossed Paths at the start.





	Making It Work

**Author's Note:**

> This instalment follows [Crossed Paths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988648/chapters/27120885) ... 'Crossed Paths', and it sheds some light on the healing and aftermath of the permanent bond.
> 
> Can be read as a standalone (for those who'd like to skip the angst of 'Crossed Paths'), as I will do a brief summary of Crossed Paths at the start.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (unbeta'ed)

* * *

_Previously on[Crossed Paths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988648/chapters/27120885) _

_Asami Ryuichi had not expected to meet anyone compatible with him. After Fei Long, he thought he would never encounter another scent that pulled at him instinctually - much less a scent belonging to an Omega so much younger than him. The moment he set eyes on Takaba Akihito, caught his scent, Asami knew he wouldn't be able to just let him go. He knew his own self and urges, and ignoring a compatible mate was not something he could simply brush aside._

_With his standing as a leading businessman of Japan, a well-known and respected Alpha in Tokyo. It didn't take much to convince the Takaba's, and Akihito, to agree to the bonding. There was nothing to contend against Asami's stake to claim, and despite his Omega appearing perturbed. Takaba Akihito did not refuse._

_The bonding ceremony was carried out in haste and privacy, followed by repeated bouts of sex to form a permanent bond. But even after days of exposure to the Alpha's semen, the Omega's body was still months away from being heat-ready enough to form the bond. Reports of his enemies closingin didn't bode well, Asami knew that his absence from his domain had not gone unnoticed. With the added pressure to cement the permanent bond, Asami had pushed Akihito's body, forcing the bond to happen before his Omega was physically ready._

* * *

 

Asami Ryuichi had thought that once he had permanently bonded his mate, secured the Omega as his and his only. He thought he would feel settled. Yet, when the scent of his Omega first started its subtle change - he could barely smell it. The cloying thick and disgusting scents of pain, anger, hurt, frustration and blood - overpowering the new subtle scent of his mate.

The Alpha knew the scent of blood, was very familiar with the scent of it, in large amounts and even mixed in with the sewage of gutted intestines. But something about Akihito's blood - which carried his Omega's signature scent along with it, and the scent of his semen mixed in it. The combination just churned uncomfortably in his stomach, bringing along with it the uncomfortable feeling that clenched tightly in his chest. 

The Alpha caught the briefest whiff of Akihito's scent changing, before it was overpowered by everything else. All he could do was stare as shock caught up with him - from where he was kneeling near to foot of the bed, the Omega's bruised thighs and buttocks in plain sight right in front of him - staring as the blood flowing out of the abused hole slowed to a trickle. Asami had no idea if the bleeding had stopped, or if it had just clotted around the reddened swollen hole. Muffled sounds coming from Akihito, his breathing hitching as his whole body trembled. 

He moved to pick Akihito up - intending to shift his Omega to clean up, get rid of the disgusting scents. His hand touched the Omega's shoulder, at nearly the exact same moment, Akihito jerked away twisting his body to face Asami who loomed over him. Before the Alpha even had time to register the expression on Akihito's face, a hard force snapped his face to the side as a sharp pain bloomed across his jaw. It was a different type of shock that took over Asami. He could not recall the last time someone actually managed to land a punch on him right in the face. Akihito's raised voice and continuous yelling did not quite register until a few seconds later. 

"-know anything about Omega biology?! There are multiple alternatives! And you just- just _forced_ , just tear your way though? What is this the dark ages?!" Akihito shouted between gasps, ranting till his sobs chocked up again. He had edged backward on his elbows during Asami's distraction, the Omega an arm's length away, a pillow clutched to his body like a shield.

Asami couldn’t remember the last time someone raised their voice at him. Much of what Akihito had said was garbled between his heaving hitching breath and anger, lashing out verbally at his Alpha who had inflicted this pain on him. But Asami got the gist of the angrily screamed out words.

It stunned Asami further that it was his young Omega, reeking of pain and exhaustion, had the energy to deliver quite a powerful punch and then proceeded to rant out his anger to the point that it actually got Asami feeling chastised. Was there really an alternative, like Akihito said? Asami hated to admit that he didn’t know. He hadn’t looked up anything beyond the paperwork necessary to make their Bonding legal. Whatever else he knew about sexual relations of mates was what he learnt while working his way up the ranks of the underworld. 

The Alpha didn’t stay shocked for long, his own innate dominance had him defensive that he was being berated and chastised. Then torn once again when Akihito - his chest heaving with the exertion as he stopped shouting his words were not making much sense as his emotions got the better of him again- leaned back against the pillows slowly whimpering in pain, he turned his face away, as though he didn't want Asami to see the tears still streaming down his face.

Asami shifted uncertainly edging closer to his Omega, hesitant if he should touch him or not, his hand out reached but stopped before touching to other. 

“What?!” Akihito snapped at Asami, glaring at him through watery eyes, his face a wet and splotchy mess. 

“Aren’t you going to call the doctor?” The Omega asked, his tone in disbelief that Asami hadn't already done so. 

The Alpha blinked, before he was spurred into action by his mate’s logical orders. After a quick call to hail the doctor, Asami fetched wet cloths and did his best to wipe his Omega clean, the boy quiet now as he hid his face against the pillow hugged to his chest. Asami laid out a clean towel over the mess Akihito had shuffled away from, one arm swatting him away with a pained whine when he lifted Akihito slightly to spread another towel underneath him.

The trickle of blood had slowed considerably, the white towel had only a small spot of blood when the doctor arrived fifteen minutes later. The doctor was visibly taken aback by the scents still strong in the room. Akihito’s sniffles had quieted down by then. The Omega having throughly exhausted himself, fell quickly into a deep sleep with the aid of a mild sedative injection.

The pinched look on the doctor’s pale face - after Asami explained in brief grunted tones on what happened - only fanned the embers of guilt that was already gnawing at his insides. With how everything happened so fast, the pressing urgency to return to work, yet being unable to leave his mate with just a temporary bond. Asami had just did, what he had known all the other Alpha’s he grew up with do. 

The hormones and chemicals deep in an Omega’s reproductive system would interact immediately with any Alpha’s seminal fluids. Forging a permanent bond thus releasing the signature scent of a bonded Omega. The scent would only grow more pronounced after the few hours necessary for the body's pheromones to change.  However, should a stronger or more compatible Alpha’s semen be introduced in the same way. The permanent bond would be transferred over to the victor.

Many wars in the past were fought over Omega’s - male or female - as their guaranteed fertility meant more children and a larger clan. Bonded Omega's would only go into heat for their bonded Alpha. Their fertility system geared to be impregnated only by their Alpha. Furthermore, the scent of an Omega with a permanent bond usually served as enough of a deterrent for any contenders. Only sadists, masochists or psychos - those whose brains didn’t follow the normal order of biology - would be able to stomach the repulsion of touching a bonded Omega.

Times have changed now that it was the 21st Century. There were more laws protecting the rights of all individuals. And with population growth, came the steady decline in the frequency and intensity of heats and ruts. But for people like Asami Ryuichi, leading Alpha of Tokyo, both above and underground. Many old dynamic traits were still strongly adhered to. Leading Alpha’s of today were not so interested in having multiple offsprings. But those that had bonded with their compatible mate, held much more power than those without. As much as it was a boon to have a compatible mate, it was as great a liability. 

There had been no other option but to bind Akihito in a permanent bond immediately. The bonding itself wouldn’t have been much of a problem had his compatible Omega been a few years older. But nothing much ever came easy for Asami. Pressured by his standing in the world - increasing the risk of if his enemies discovered about his mate before a permanent bond was formed. If anything happened to Akihito, not only would Asami have lost a compatible mate, it would have been a declaration of war.

It was an ingrained instinct for these Alpha’s, to secure their compatible mate. More so because of the challenges they faced being far more threatening than what an average Alpha might experience. In the mafia underworld, Alpha’s would form the permanent bond with their mates within the week. The faster the better to secure their bond with their mate. This was especially so when said mate had perfect compatibility with the Alpha.

‘Archaic’ the doctor had called his method and that ‘there are alternatives in this day and age’ he had muttered as he went about his medical examination and catalogue of Akihito's injuries. The doctor did what he could as gently as possible, but Akihito still let out a high keen of pain when the speculum was slipped inside him. A small pile of blood-soaked gauze and a liberal amount of medicated gel later, the doctor gently removed the speculum. Ignoring Asami’s growl as he cleaned the fresh blood that had trickled out from Akihito, inspecting the sphincter muscle with much scrutiny. Asami had stalked to the the bathroom for a quick wash when the doctor started to gently wipe the affected areas with saline and medicated oils. 

Asami was instructed to carry Akihito to his own room for him to rest, 'undisturbed' the doctor stressed. The cloying scents still very much present in Asami’s master bedroom. But Akihito smelled more of the medications and oils the doctor had used for the Omega. The doctor set out an assortment of items on Akihito's table, he soaked a wad of gauze with a calming essential oil blend and tapped it to Akihito's wrist.

The medication in his bloodstream had seeped into his scent already. Coupled with the blended essential oil, Akihito’s scent was muted beneath it all. It irked Asami’s Alpha instincts, for his newly mated Omega to be smelling of anything but him. But he clenched his jaw and held himself in check, enough damage was done. After making a last round of checks, the doctor stepped outside Akihito’s room, Asami following behind him.

"Was it intentional?" The doctor asked in all seriousness. It wasn't unheard of, for Alpha's in a similar position as Asami, to force a bonding on their compatible mate in such a manner. 

"No." The glare that Asami shot the doctor had the man cringing back.

The doctor gulped, obviously steeling himself as he took a deep breath. The talk that followed was one of the longest one Asami had ever had with the doctor. The older man made it very clear that Asami had to stop all sexual activity, no matter what his Alpha instincts were telling him. Stressing out details about Omega biology Asami had never known.

Forcing a permanent bond on a compatible mate - even before they were physically ready - was not something that happened very often even in the underworld. In the medical field, it was not something that was openly discussed either. The topic of 'surgical intervention for permanent bonding' carrying with it many controversies. Therefore, its methods were not one commonly known, unless someone was really looking long and hard for it.

The doctor shared about these interventions, which more or less rendered the Alpha's penis unnecessary. Biologically speaking, it was only the Alpha's semen that was necessary. If the doctor sensed Asami's guilt - for not having the foresight- he didn't mention it, but he did ensure Asami knew all about the negative effects such a trauma could have on any Omega. 

“He punched you?” The doctor asked, eyeing the reddened skin on Asami’s jaw and the scratches on Asami’s shoulder and chest. The Alpha glared in response. “At least I won’t have to worry too much if this one stands up for himself.” 

Asami scowled at what the doctor hinted. The last time he needed the services of a rental Omega was when his usual suppressants dosage suddenly stopped working for him, sending him into a sudden rut. Experienced as the Omega was - the young man, overpowered by the scent of a high-breed Alpha - had quietly allowed the brutal pounding that went on for 24 hours non-stop. It was only when Asami’s doctor came by and alert the agency to send in a new Omega, as The current one was definitely in no shape to serve the Alpha for another night, let alone two more. All the rental Omega's that were hired to service Asami's rut's had all been unable to so much as protest. The doctor always having to intervene - lest Asami break one of them beyond repair. 

Asami had slowly worked his way through several cigarettes as the doctor explained on the necessary care and medication for Akihito. Stressing that a whole week of close monitoring and complete rest would be necessary in Akihito's case. They also agreed that it would be for the best for him to come by every morning for the next few days, before the doctor left Asami stewing in his thoughts. 

 

_-Some hours later-_

 

Akihito woke up feeling hot and cold all over with the added ache of his bladder besides the burning of his hole and further inside. Worst of all, he woke up alone. Blurry eyes opened and slid off the single bed - feeling oddly anxious that he'd been left on his own. Still half asleep with the pressing need for the toilet, Akihito pushed the feeling away, a hand reaching out to steady himself against the bedside table then the wall as he shuffled on his feet. The slightest movements sent sparks of pain between his legs, his body woken up by the stiff ache of his leg and back muscles. 

Whatever the doctor had given him was wearing out, his brain feeling clearer and very aware of the state his body was in. Trying to make a quick trip to the small attached bathroom proved more challenging that it should be with his entire lower half screaming at him. The shock of the cold bathroom tile wrought a shiver through his already throbbing body. Akihito relieved himself and stumbled quickly back to his bed, gulping down the bottle of water by his bedside before huddling back under the covers. 

Back in his bed, everything felt terrible and he really wanted to not move despite the awkward position. The anxious feeling in his chest crawling up his throat, he shouldn't be alone, he wanted something, but he wasn't sure what. Moving gingerly, he tried to find a comfortable position that didn’t press against his bruises. Hugging a pillow to his chest as he burrowed his head in the other - huddling in the corner where his bed leaned against the wall. Between his heated neck and forehead, and his shivering limbs, the Omega fell back into a fitful sleep with the blanket wrapped tight around him. Not waking even as his temperature continued to climb as the early rays of dawn slipped past the curtains of his room.

Asami was just about done with airing out his room from the scent of his Omega in pain. The past few days had pushed Asami hard for the first time in years. He was exhausted and on edge with the various negative scents that his Omega had been giving off. Akihito’s sharp scents of pain, his blood and tears. The wariness and anger in the young Omega’s eyes when he punched Asami. Akihito's words, the doctor’s words echoing in his head. It replayed over in Asami's mind as he cleaned up his room, as his Omega rested in a drug-induced sleep in his own room just down the hallway.

Household chores was a task that usually didn't mean anything to Asami - until it was sweat soaked, blood stained sheets he was shoving into the washer. Tossing in the bloodies towels and slamming the lid shut in frustration. The mattress had to be flipped for the first time since it was bought, because of the spots of blood that dotted it. Asami fixed on the new sheets, even digging out the sprays from the bottom cabinets, anything to clear the scent of Akihito's blood and pain from his room.

He should have put more thought in this, he would have found out about the alternative methods to forging a permanent bond. But it was too late now. Doubt reared it’s ugly head and the Alpha hated it. So used to being sure and confident in everything he did. Though circumstances did push his hand, the Alpha wondered if his mindless rush to form the permanent bond was due to his own hormones, being that much effected by a compatible Omega. In all his years, all the people he’s had sex with, countless Omega’s even. None of them had pulled him in like Akihito did. The pull of a compatible mate was said to be strong. But knowing about it could not prepare anyone for experiencing it first hand. 

Not able to sleep, Asami stood by his opened windows and had his cigarette fix. When the first hint of dawn started to peek over the horizon, and his room didn't reek of Omega in pain, Asami walked down the hallway to Akihito's room to check in him. The omega had curled up in a corner under his covers, taking up only half the space of his single bed. His face - the only bit of skin exposed - was flushed with the fever that ran his temperature high. Asami knelt on the small bed, pulling back on one edge of the blanket as the new scent of his now permanently bonded Omega mixed in with the sticky bitterness of pain-fever-anxiety, stirred even more unpleasant emotions in the Alpha.

Akihito whined softly in his sleep, unconsciously turning to curl himself around his Alpha who sat on the edge of the edge of the bed. The Omega nosed at Asami's hand that had been pressed against a fevered forehead, scenting his Alpha in his sleep. The tinge of anxiety faded away, leaving the other scents which wafted off Akihito in waves now that the blanket had been pushed aside. The Omega's hands, one holding Asami's wrist to his nose, the other gripping the material of his sweatpants.

Asami sat very still, staring down at his sleeping Omega as he tried to understand what was going on. The Akihito from just a few hours ago had punched him and proceeded to yell angrily. A vast difference from the Omega who had curled his body around where Asami was seated on the bed. Akihito's nose pressed against the Alpha's scent glands on his wrists as he breathed steadily in sleep. Akihito shifted, trying to press even closer, a sudden spike in pain accompanied the subtle but fresh scent of blood.  

The doctor arrived promptly when Asami called for him, despite having only just been there. Fever-dazed and half-asleep, Akihito groaned through the check-up and swallowed the pills pressed to his lips. The doctor explained something that looked like an enema kit, when Akihito only blinked in response, he ushered the Omega to the toilet. Asami stood by the doorway glaring, but held himself back from interrupting the doctor who guided the Omega through the initial steps. Akihito vaguely knew what to do from what he learned in health class. He managed mostly on his own, with the doctor observing the blood-tinted liquid that came out. With the state he was in, any semblance of being embarrassed had long flew out the window. 

He didn’t even notice when it was Asami who helped him back into bed. Feeling faint with pain, even more sore and exhausted after the check-up, Akihito remained unmoving on the bed with his eyes glazed over. The painkillers had started to kick in just when the doctor inserted the speculum again. Akihito's eyes squeezing shut as he grunted at the discomfort, but otherwise didn't protest. Brisk and quick with the examination and application of the same gel he used last night, the doctor had barely tugged Akihito's pants back on when the Omega curled up against Asami again. The doctor spared the clinging Omega a glance as he packed up his bag. Akihito frowned in his sleep when Asami transferred the Omega's grip onto a pillow before stepping out of the room with the doctor. 

"Sometimes, the one that hosts the permanent bond will feel insecure if separated from the Alpha. It's observed to be more prominent in Omega's as compared to Beta's or Alpha's." Just as the doctor was speaking, Kirishima stepped in with a folder of document which he handed over to Asami. The doctor waited for Asami's second to have a quick exchange with him. 

"Ideally, a newly bonded Omega should not to be left alone." The doctor commented. Asami lit up another cigarette in response, inhaling nearly half of it in one go. 

"Has the bleeding stopped?" Asami asked instead, he knew what the doctor was hinting at, but with the nature of his work, there was no way he could stay at home. The permanent bond had set, Kirishima had set up meetings for the whole day the moment Asami had called him an hour ago. Yet something in his gut churned uncomfortably at having to leave Akihito - newly bonded and injured, now down with a fever - on his own, alone.

“The bleeding has stopped, the entrance to the uterus is only partly clear. It's hard to tell with all the swelling. Blood seepage is likely to happen till it heals. The swelling will take a few days to subside, but for now he should remain on a soft diet.” The doctor explained.

His examination earlier of the Omega’s inner passage showed that Akihito’s body had adjusted with the permanent bonding. Akihito was most likely already close to his natural heat. Only a handful of hours after the Alpha’s insemination, his torn hymen had partly thinned out, the passageway though was still much narrower than it should be. In some cases where the Omega was younger, the torn hymen would heal itself shut instead, the scar tissue making the membrane even thicker than before. It was a medical nightmare, especially when the Alpha tries to mate again too soon after. There had been documented cases of Alpha’s having to be sedated lest they cause the Omega to be further traumatised. 

"Why is he having a fever then?" Asami asked, already starting on his second cigarette. 

“A fever is a normal reaction," the doctor reassured the Alpha. "Considering the trauma his body went through. His temperature should be monitored." Then left additional instructions on the Omega’s care. Asami seemed to only grow more angry at that. 

"Asami-sama," the doctor hesitated just before leaving, but he needed to be sure about one thing at least, "Takaba-sama will need complete rest for at least a week. No sexual-”

"I won't touch him." Asami bit out, his glaring turning up several notches. The doctor gulped, but his years serving Asami didn't have him scampering away at least.

"There's medication to reduce an Alpha's urges. Let me know should it become a problem." The doctor said before he left, bowing lowly. Asami stared at the shut door, he could feel a headache building behind his eyebrows. He checked the sleeping Omega’s temperature before a quick shower and changing into a three-piece suit. 

At 8.A.M sharp, Kirishima came in and stood by the door waiting. Asami checked in on Akihito again, the Omega's fever still persisting. Torn between his instinct to stay and care for his mate, and the overdue meeting he had to be at. Asami set out another bottle of water and the new phone he had Kirishima prepare for his mate - with his contact already saved. Akihito’s own phone was being stripped down by Asami’s security team. They would only return it once the added security measures were installed. The Alpha hadn’t had the chance to check in with them on it.

“Asami-sama.” Kirishima said, from where he had been standing down the hallway from Akihito’s room, awaiting further orders from the Alpha. The henchman had already set out the Omega’s breakfast on the kitchen table. Asami slid his wrist along the bare skin of Akihito’s jawline, down his neck and slipping past the covers and shirt to scent-mark against the bite - he quietly slipped away before Akihito could hold onto him, closing the room door behind him.

As the Alpha and his henchman reviewed Asami’s meetings for the day, Kirishima noted down the adjustments under Asami’s orders. It would be a tight rush, but the Alpha would be able to check in on his Omega later at noon, then again in the evening before heading to Sion. It didn't feel like enough, but it was all the Alpha could spare. There was work to catch up with, and his presence alone would be warning enough for his enemies. 

Asami checked in on Akihito that afternoon to find that the Omega - still in bed with the persistent fever - hadn't eaten his lunch nor his medication. He had ordered for the additional security clearance measures for the doctor and his nurse to be expedited, before he sat the half-lidded Akihito up. Trying to feed his Omega who was barely awake proved to be a difficult task. It frustrated Asami, feeling unsure in his actions as he got Akihito to swallow his medication, then trying to settle him back in bed. The Omega whined, his too-warm hand gripping at Asami's wrist when the Alpha tried to leave again. It was the same when the Alpha came back to check in later that evening. Akihito had been sweating out his fever, the Alpha nearly late for his meeting at Sion - having changed his Omega's damp clothes and pillow case.

The laundry basket was getting filled again with Akihito's clothes, despite the Alpha having just done a load last night. The supervised cleaning crew came every month to clean his apartment, but the master bedroom was one room that no one entered. It was quick work to upkeep his own room, living on his own there wasn't much cleaning to do anyway. But the past few days of Akihito's clothes and his in the wash, and tying up the trash that included Omega enema packages, he realised that the cleaning service had to be cancelled as well for the time being. Too much risk in having them over even once a month - not with Akihito’s presence still a closely guarded secret. 

Kirishima had the reports of the doctor and his nurse cleared just a few hours past midnight. He now had medical personnel cleared and ready to attend to his Omega in his absence. The neat stack of documents handed to him just as he got into the car, heading back to his apartment after a whole day of work. The Alpha breathed out in relief, stubbing his cigarette in the overflowing ashtray. 

 

* * *

 

The day after Asami first brought Akihito back to his apartment, Kirishima arrived early in the morning with a few boxes of Akihito's belongings. Any item that carried the scents of others were strictly not allowed into Asami's house. This meant anything made out of fabric. Akihito had managed to get in touch with Kou and Takato when he started work as a freelance photographer. The scent of his friends and his parents who visited sometimes was faint, but even that subtle scent was unacceptable for Asami. All Akihito's beddings, and nearly half of his clothes, were left behind in his small rental unit. The stiff spectacle-wearing Alpha was tasked to buy whatever could not be brought over. Which was how the Omega's new room in Asami's residence was furnished with a simple single bed (the same as Akihito's own), plain sheets, a single pillow and covers (much lesser than Akihito's own). Practically military-order. Same were the sets of black, white, grey clothing that came packed in the boxes as well. The only clothing that were Akihito's own were the few dressier pieces he rarely wore, his undergarments and winter wear - laundered and packed in ziplock for storage.

“Everything you need is here,” Asami had said when he showed Akihito his room. Akihito had surveyed the boxes in his room on that first day, some of them contained his things, and a few boxes had other essentials still in their store bought bags. From clothing, to stationary, to toiletries. Everything Akihito needed was all there in his room, including the special dry box that held his camera equipment. There was even an emergency heat-kit designed for Omega’s. 

“If there is anything you want, just let me know.” Asami had said in a way that made it sound like an order, before leaving Akihito to unpack as he went to his home office.

Akihito felt the bitter resentment at his situation crawling up his throat as he unpacked his items in the room which Asami had said was his own. He knew - like he knew facts learned through a book - that once bonded, this was expected to happen. But knowing that he'd have to let go of his favoured items from his own apartment, and actually not seeing them anymore, felt very different in reality. The transition would've been more gradual in a normal situation. But his wasn't exactly normal. 

It was his first day in his Alpha's apartment, luxurious and unnecessarily huge apartment. A newly bonded Omega, alone, which was also quite uncommon. But what little Akihito had learned about the name Asami Ryuichi was that his Alpha was a very important, and very busy man. With all the briskness and not many words from his Alpha after the blur that was his own bonding ceremony of yesterday, and the overwhelming nature of last night. Despite Asami's almost aloofness, the Alpha's gentle licks as he brought pleasure to his Omega that morning, how to took care of his healing bite mark, the small cuts on his palms. It had Akihito thinking over everything that had happened since he first crossed paths with his Alpha. That fateful evening on Tokyo Bay.  

Once the bonding was officiated, Asami, his lawyer and the Takaba's had went though the finer details of an unorthodox Alpha-Omega bonding. Legally binding matters such as belongings, inheritance, heirs and such were discussed and agreed on. Akihito remained silent, even when he was being asked directly, the Takaba's responding uncertainly in his stead. Receiving a bonding bite alters the body's chemicals, no matter how prepared a person is, the experience would still be a bit of a shock. With Akihito, not being able to give a returning bite to his Alpha meant it would take a bit longer for the Omega's physical chemistry to settle. 

In a normal Alpha-Omega couple, the pair would usually have been dating for some time before the bonding was done. With time to prepare before the bonding ceremony, the legal matters would usually be discussed amongst the two families in more informal and amicable settings. The archaic practice of Omega's and Beta's being the only one to receive a bonding bite had been abolished many decades ago. Despite that, in the present time, there were still Alpha's who refused to receive their mate's bite. And Asami was one of them. 

Had Asami been a lesser Alpha, the Omega's parents would put up a fight over this. But Asami's overbearing presence alone had silenced them. It had silenced even the usually loud-mouthed Akihito. When the Takaba's discovered just who Asami Ryuichi was, they had reluctantly went along. 

The ride to Asami's apartment after the bonding ceremony had been a blur. Akihito recalled asking many things, but the answers Asami gave didn't settle him. Once the sex actually started, the Omega had instinctually went along with whatever was going on. Akihito barely had time to bemoan the loss of his personal items replaced by expensive store-bought ones, barely had time to properly appreciate the shiny new dry box, before he was swept back up into his instinctual headspace. 

The difference between knowing facts and reality was quite the experience. Detached as he was through what felt like never ending days of way too much sex, Akihito vaguely registered Asami trying to arouse him into participating, and giving up when his body simply could not. Not with the overwhelming nature of everything that was happening, the growing discomfort and exhaustion. He snapped out of it when the sudden agonising pain pierced through him, Asami forcing his way through to cement the permanent bond. He recalled punching his Alpha, hurting his knuckles more than he probably hurt Asami's stone-jaw. The doctor arrived and before he knew it he was out cold again.

Akihito wasn't surprised when his fever hit him. After everything, it was long overdue. He had given himself over to the suffocating heat, floating in and out of awareness, until he woke up - a day later - feeling clear headed for the first time in days. 

 

* * *

 

_-A day later-_

 

Akihito woke up slowly, the heavy feeling of exhaustion weighing his eyelids down even as he blinked them open. It was quiet, and the blinds were half drawn over his windows. The slip of early morning sun hitting the far end of the wall, casting the room in a warm dim light. Akihito would’ve fallen right back to sleep if it wasn’t for the tightness of a full bladder. Looking down at himself, Akihito realised that again his clothes had been changed while he was asleep.

By the time he was shuffling slowly to his bed back from the bathroom, the soreness and aches of having used his muscles began throbbing again. Noticing that his medication was set out for him with a bottle of water. Akihito swallowed it down, his empty stomach churning uncomfortably and his hunger being the only motivation to make his way to the kitchen. 

Akihito's fever had broken some time that night much to Asami's relief. The Alpha was tempted to simply carry his mate into bed with him, but thought against it. Changing the Omega out of his damp clothes again before retiring for a few hours of sleep. Asami woke up awhile later to find Akihito's room empty, before he could work himself up into a panic, he found his mate. Standing by the kitchen counter, having breakfast at 6 in the morning. Asami could still scent the pain coming from his mate, not as strong as that night. 

The bright rays of dawn peeked over the horizon as the pair ate in silence. Akihito's scent of pain gradually growing more muted informed Asami that his Omega had taken his medication a few hours earlier than he should have. Hazel eyes glazed over in a drug-induced haze as the doctor greeted the two of them when he arrived. 

The check up was brief, Akihito's temperature and colour a lot better now he had a whole day's rest and a full meal in him. Satisfied that the fluid that washed out with the enema was clear, the doctor left the tube of gel instructing that it should be applied internally twice a day. Kirishima saw the doctor out while Asami attempted to helped Akihito with his shower. The Omega glaring at him, insisted he could manage himself, refusing to strip until Asami left the bathroom.

The shower brought him out of his daze, Akihito felt his limbs were still stiff, but the medication numbed out the pain enough that his head felt clearer. Dressed in a worn-out track suit, one of the few pieces of clothing that belonged to him, Akihito froze as he exited the shower. Asami leaned casually against his bedroom doorframe as he looked at something in his hand.

He thought the man would have left for work already and wasn't expecting the Alpha to still be around. Shuffling towards his bed, Akihito saw that his Alpha was reading the label on the gel tube before golden sharp eyes looked up suddenly to pin the Omega with an unreadable stare. Akihito stared back warily, his Alpha's piercing eyes unsettling him. Making him wonder what was going on the other's mind.

Asami's nostrils flared subtly as he scented the air, his frown deepening. The Alpha's expression turning darker, making Akihito wonder if he was angry about something. He suddenly remembered punching Asami, the look of shock that crossed the Alpha's face. Everything else after that was hazy in his memory, just fragments, and the feeling of intense pain, then the heat of the fever. 

With his head clearer now, and the thunderous Alpha still staring at him. Akihito gulped down the sense of trepidation, edging uncertainly towards his bed. Asami's piercing stare remained fixed on him unwavering. He was tired, and his pain numbed down as the medication worked it's magic. Akihito really wanted to just sleep before the pain came back up again. 

"Lie down." The Alpha said as he took a step into the room, the commanding tone in his voice Akihito was beginning to realise was like a default setting. When Akihito didn't immediately move as commanded, Asami looked over to where his Omega had hesitated where he stood at the foot of his bed. Akihito's large hazel eyes eyed the tube in Asami's hand before looking away nervously. 

"I-I can do it myself." He said, holding out his hand for the tube. As if expecting Asami to simply hand it over to him. 

The Alpha lips twitched, before he grabbed hold of Akihito's extended hand and pulled him forward. Not expecting the sudden movement, Akihito stumbled, his stiff muscles not allowing his legs to react as quickly as he wanted them to. But before he could even fall or otherwise, Asami's swift arms had lifted him and moved him on top of the bed before sitting next to Akihito's prone form. 

"Hey!" Akihito protested, leaning up on his elbows to twist his hips away when Asami pulled the waistband of his track-bottoms down without warning. 

"Lie down," Asami said, his calm tone and his piercing stare sending conflicting signals. Akihito had one hand pulling the front of his top down to cover his exposed penis, the other hand trying to yank his pants back up. Noting the wariness and defensive position his Omega was projecting, Asami grit his teeth and took a few seconds to get a grip on his patience.

"Just these," Asami gritted out, deliberately held out two tubes, as he set down a small sterile pack -still sealed- on the bed. One was the gel the doctor had previously applied for Akihito, the other one looked new but it had a long medical name printed on it. Akihito didn't move from where he had backed himself against the corner of his bed backed against the wall. Suspicion in his eyes as he stared at Asami, who was blocking his exit route off the bed. 

"I won't do anything else." Asami said, putting more effort into keeping an even tone before. Looked away to pull open the bedside table drawer. Akihito held his breath, not sure what was in there, before Asami's hand withdrew holding a tiny bottle with two fingers.

"Here." Asami nudged a small bottle of essential oil against Akihito's hand. His Omega took it, reading the label before taking a sniff. The label read 'Tranquility' and listed a well known pharmaceutical company well known for their Alpha-Omega medications. Akihito hadn't realised he had been breathing in deeply, the hints of lavender, rose and other scents he couldn't identify which steadied his racing heart. 

"Calmed down yet?" Asami asked, as he took out a small ceramic burner and a tea-light candle from the drawer, placing the items on the bedside table before fishing out a lighter from his pocket. Akihito watched as the Alpha lit the candle, placing it in a small slot then retrieving a larger bottle of the same essential oil and pouring a small amount onto the concave dent on top. 

"Lie down," Asami said again, leaning back from where he sat, waiting patiently.

Akihito tried to think, but couldn't come up with any reason for Asami to be lying. His Alpha had said that they'd only need to have sex until the permanent bond was set. He also vaguely recalled Asami taking care of him yesterday in between his raging fever, remembering how he was sweating through it, but his clothes and pillow was dry when he woke up. The Alpha didn't say a word despite the minute it took for Akihito to lie back down on his front. A pillow clutched in his arms as he held to tiny bottle close to his nose, inhaling deeply. 

"Is this some kind of drug?" Akihito asked, waving the bottle he was holding at Asami over his shoulder.

"It's just oils. You can throw it away if you want." Was the Alpha's gruff reply, as he slowly worked a single gloved finger in, slathered in the cool gel.

Asami responded to Akihito's other questions - recognising that his Omega had prattled on exactly like this that night in the limo when he was nervous. 

"What about those pills?" Akihito continued asking still, even as his voice grew strained.

"For the pain." Asami said as he stopped moving his finger, waiting for Akihito's discomfort to ebb away.

When the tight ring of muscles loosened its tight grip around his single finger, Asami gently withdrew it. Lubing the silicone tube before sliding it in, inserting the gel internally with a quick depression of the plunger. The glove, silicone tube and syringe were wrapped up in the sterile packaging they came in before being tossed in the bin.

Akihito had quietened down by the time Asami was rubbing the cream onto his bruises. The added numbing effect had the Omega relaxing further, lulled by the comfort of being taken care of. As his Alpha continued to apply the cream onto the collection of bruises scattered all over his Omega's hips and thigh area. Asami catalogued each and every one of them - The lower part of Akihito's buttocks were the darkest shade of blue and purple. Matching hand-print sized purple bruises on either side of his hips. With splotches of lighter coloured shades of blue around the hips and thighs.

Asami's fingers were tingling with the numbing agent in the cream by the time he was done. Akihito still quiet the entire time, the occasional sharp sniffs as the boy brought the tiny bottle to his nose, told Asami that he was still awake though. Asami pulled Akihito's boxer shorts back up before tugging the track pants lower still, slipping one of Akihito's leg out before he moved down the bed. 

Leaning up on his elbows again, Akihito craned his neck, looking down the length of his back to see Asami rubbing the cream onto a dark purple bruise at his calf. He hadn't even noticed it till Asami touched it, the bruising on his thighs and buttocks being more of a noticeable pain. Asami looked up then and Akihito saw something darker clouding his usually fiercely coloured eyes.

"Turn around." Asami said after threading Akihito's foot back into the foot hole. Akihito turned and sat up, pillow still hugged to his chest as he watched that dark look as Asami went back to his task. Now applying the cream onto a few smaller bruises on his knees and shins. Lost in his thoughts as he tried to figure his mysterious Alpha, Akihito was snapped out of his daze when Asami tugged his pants back up. The Alpha standing up wordlessly and heading to the attached bathroom.  

Akihito had settled back under the covers by the time Asami stepped out of the bathroom. The Alpha watching as Akihito arranged the sofa pillows around him as he tried to get comfortable. The bed set up in Akihito's room only came with a single pillow and covers, even with the added sofa pillows it didn't look very comfortable.  

A large hand came up to brush Akihito's fringe away, Asami's palm pressed against the other's forehead. The Alpha's other hand unconsciously brushed the side of Akihito's neck, scent marking the skin down to his mating bite.

"What do you want to eat?" Asami asked as he sat at Akihito's side. The Omega blinked up confused at the odd question, he already had breakfast. Admittedly it was the standard combination of rice porridge and accompanying side dishes he'd been having the past few days. It was as though whoever was buying his food, had no idea what else consisted of soft-foods for an Omega. 

"You barely ate yesterday. Is there anything you want, besides porridge?" It was the most Asami had said in one go since their days of stilted conversation and too much sex. Akihito's brain still catching up, trying to remember if he had even ate yesterday.

"Udon?" He asked uncertainly. He still didn't have much of an appetite yet. But it was safer to stick with the soft diet for now and he was getting sick of rice porridge.

"Anything else?" Asami asked again after sending out a text on his phone.

Akihito hesitated, he still was not used to asking for things - his most expensive purchases thus far had been his camera equipment, and the fluffy pillows and duvets he had back at his own apartment - which he had bought himself with his own earnings. Omega's tended to prefer security and comfort while Alpha's preferred to show their strength and power. It was one of the more common stereotypes, for younger Omega's to have secured stable jobs, or housing - something only older Alpha's had the sense to do. While younger Alpha's were more likely to be winning sport medals or splurging unnecessarily over expensive cars or such. But things like high thread count sheets, and down duvets - they were wants, not needs - and not something he felt comfortable to ask for. Not yet. 

"A bath," Akihito said hesitantly, having gotten used to the salt baths that helped sooth his aches, Akihito felt the throbbing of his body and aching flesh more acutely now that he hadn't had one. "When can I have a bath? With those powdered things."

The night of their permanent bonding, the doctor had advised to avoid baths completely until the worse of Akihito's injuries had time to heal. Asami stared in response, his eyes less piercing, thoughtful almost. As quickly as the moment came, Asami blinked then was looking intently at his phone as he typed on it. A soft whirr sounded as the phone vibrated once, the small LED blinking yellow once signalling an incoming text.

"I won't be in this afternoon." Asami said, a frown on his face as he read the message.

"Kirishima will send your lunch." The Alpha paused, looking away from his phone to pin Akihito again with his firm stare. "Eat it."

The moment Asami left, taking with him his overbearing Alpha scent and the frustration that was constantly wafting from him. Akihito sighed a breath of relief. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. With the comfort brought on by the medication and numbing cream, it didn't take long for the Omega to fall into a deep sleep brought on by the absence of pain.

-

 

The day was uneventful, Akihito waking up when the bespectacled henchman - Kirishima - came by with lunch and dinner. He quickly took his medication despite it still being a few hours early. Despite being constantly drowsy, Akihito preferred it over feeling the pain return. The Omega dozed off while flipping through his portfolio album, till the sun went down. 

When Akihito awoke again, staring at the slowly fading colours outside his window as dusk turned to night. His head still floating from the pleasant buzz of too much sleep, painkillers and the calming scent wafting in his room. A quick peek into the master bedroom and office confirmed Akihito's guess of Asami not being home. Sure enough when he checked his new phone, he found Asami's number already saved in it. Sending a text asking his Alpha on his whereabouts only got him a reply to eat his dinner before taking the medication. 

Akihito puttered about listlessly after dinner before settling on a mindless TV program, dozing off on the sofa. He awoke again to the muted scent of his Alpha and a warm hand brushing against his jaw and down his neck. Even half asleep and high on pain-relief, it still struck Akihito briefly, the intimidating figure that was his Alpha in a three-piece suit. Even from his position of bending forward where he stood over Akihito, Asami was polished perfection. His hair still perfectly styled despite having been at work the whole day. 

“Hey,” Asami said, his voice soft as he lowered himself onto the sofa, perched next to Akihito, his warm hand still carding through the Omega's hair.

"Did you eat?" The Alpha asked, supporting Akihito's back when the Omega sat up, blinking to clear the drowsiness away. Akihito nodded, before looking at the time which showed a little past midnight. 

“Does your work always end this late?” He asked through a yawn.

“It depends, but usually yes.” Asami replied, not realising he had been taking in a deep breath of Akihito's scent blended in with lavender, till he noticed that his simmering stresses from the long day was suddenly replaced with a calmness. Akihito makes a noncommittal sound, before getting to his feet, Asami halting him with a tug at his wrist. Akihito faced the Alpha with a confused look before he felt a hand pushing his fringe aside to press against his forehead. Asami's other hand cupped against his neck.

"Did you need something?" Asami asked, seeming satisfied with Akihito's temperature as he withdrew his hands back. Akihito frowned, blinking even as his eyes fought to close, he wondered sleepily at the question but couldn't really come up with something to say. He shook his head in response before shuffling over to his bedroom. 

“Good night,” he called our over his shoulder, before closing his door behind him.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> No promises on when the next chapter will be out (which hopefully will be the last, I want to wrap this up.) I type with the goal of ending it (long WIPs scare me), this initially was supposed to be posted as a 'one long post' type of thing, but it got too long.... OTL
> 
> 'Making it Work' , my intent is for it to read out with a feeling of 'not a cliffhanger', so I'm working hard on the 2nd chapter.
> 
> Feel free to let me know your thoughts, I've really enjoyed reading them :) 
> 
> edit: Feb2018 - Still working on that 2nd chapter. It's being very difficult. -sighs-


End file.
